


Alone Together

by LensMind



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff, M/M, Plans For The Future, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 16:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LensMind/pseuds/LensMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco drags Jean out of bed late one night to show him his favourite place. Jean's mind ends up wandering...</p><p>(From a tumblr prompt: (Non-smut) Jeanmarco au where they are both coming together and they stare at the stars together. And they both realize that they are in love with each other. Maybe a marriage proposal?)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone Together

**Author's Note:**

> And finally here's the non-smut prompt I got on tumblr! I didn't use an AU, since I figured I wanted to write happy, fluffy times in the canon universe since it's mainly just death and tears...
> 
> If anyone wants to give me a prompt (since I'm now out of prompts and always like more...) my tumblr is freckledbodty!

The chill of the wind clawed at the two bodies making their way through the dense wood, squeezing through the gaps of their clothes and their bare uncovered faces. If there had been clouds in the sky, snow probably would have been falling. Instead, there was nothing in the breeze accept soft whistles of trees and the promise of frost the next morning. 

Jean shivered, wrapping his arms around himself and cursed the weather for being an utter arsehole. His words were swept up with the wind, leaving Marco straining to make out what had been said as he was walking ahead of the rotten-mouthed trainee. 

“Are we there yet?” Jean called out to the freckled idiot that had dragged him out of his nice warm bed for a walk through the crappy elements. Marco had claimed it was extremely important that Jean come with him, and would only repeat how “seriously, seriously important!” it was whenever Jean asked questions. 

“Just a little longer, I promise!” came the chirpy reply as Marco turned to smile at Jean over his shoulder. 

Taking Marco’s word for it, Jean jogged a little to catch up with him so they could walk side by side. Looking around at the woods, he realised this was way past where they usually went for training exercises. Just how far were they going? And, more importantly, when the hell did Marco wander out here before?

Finally, as the terrain became steeper and steeper, the density of trees began to lessen and Marco’s smile became wider. The creases in his cheeks only seemed to emphasise the freckles that clustered there, and Jean found himself staring at them perhaps a little too warmly. 

“Here we go!” Marco exclaimed. He broke into a run and hurried through the last of the trees. Jean hurried after in the fear he’d lose sight of his best friend, only to find himself breaking out the trees and standing on the very top of a hill. 

Marco, who’d wandered to the height, turned to beckon Jean closer. “Take a look, Jean.”

At Marco’s side, Jean was in the prime position on the hill to see the view before him. Rolling hills, twisting rivers, little knots of houses in the far distance and the larger town just below them. To their left, the wall seemed so small and pathetic compared to where they stood. Jean took it all in; one corner of his lips tugging upwards as the world lay before him so openly. 

“Pretty damn good…” he nodded. 

Beside him, Marco’s laugh chimed. The freckled boy stepped in front of Jean, blocking his view and smirking widely. Then again, Jean certainly didn’t mind this new close-up of Marco’s face. 

“You’re missing the best part,” Marco said quietly. In answer to Jean’s questioning gaze, he tilted his head up to the sky. Jean copied the action, only to find the air trapped in his throat. 

Never before had he had such a clear and unclouded view of the night sky. The engulfing darkness that always seemed so domineering before was completely at the mercy of the bright sparks that littered the sky. The stars had nothing blocking them here; not light or clouds, and so they shone so bright that Jean actually wondered if Marco had brought him under a painted ceiling of some sort. But no, they were real, and they were amazing. 

“Forgive me for dragging you up here now?” Marco asked with a nervous chuckle. 

“Too right I do…” Jean could hardly bring himself to look way from perfect sky. He was utterly memorised. 

“Thank goodness.”

The softness in Marco’s voice sent a warmth flowing through Jean and he made his eyes move back to his friend. 

The smile on Marco’s face was so natural, so easy that Jean almost laughed. No one ever smiled at him like that; they were either cracking a joke with him, or arguing with him. Yet Marco stood before him right now smiling as if Jean was the most wonderful thing in the world. It was… amazing, frankly. Amazing that someone was actually looking at him like that. Amazing that the person in question was a man who looked just as breath-taking as the sky with his own stars scattered across his skin.  
Jean felt his cheeks heat up. The cold was the last thing on his mind as his body warmed under that gaze, and eventually he even forgot about the sights around him. All that mattered that moment was Marco Bodt and his smile. 

“When we get to the interior, we need to find a place we can see the sky like this,” Jean said. 

Marco seemed a little shocked for a moment, but soon grinned wider, a blush crossing his cheeks. “Yeah. We’ll make that our first task when we get there.”

Jean’s stomach twisted pleasantly at that response, and he felt his whole face light all like some stupid love-struck chi…

…Love-struck…?

The smile fell from Jean’s face as it hit him like a cold punch. He could only stare at the person standing before him (who was growing more and more concerned at Jean’s sudden expression change). How the hell didn’t he see it all earlier? Was he really so focused on beating Eren at training, or grumbling over Mikasa ignoring him, when there’d been this person by his side the whole time? Yikes, he knew he was an idiot, but this was a whole new low for himself. 

“Jean, what’s wrong?” Marco asked loud enough to pop Jean’s little bubble of thought, but it was only when he reached out to touch his arm in worry that Marco really woke Jean up again. His fingers were so warm…

“Sorry,” Jean mumbled. He reached up and took Marco’s hand, pulling it off his arm and holding onto it for a while. 

Marco didn’t speak, just let Jean hold his hand in the air that hung between their bodies. A few minutes passed, and Jean slowly entwined their fingers together. Staring down at their conjoined hands and smiling like he’d just accomplished something brilliant. 

“Jean…?” Marco breathed. 

Lifting his head to meet Marco’s eyes once again, Jean smiled - hoping he looked more confident than he felt. “We’ll go there together. We’ll get into the Military Police together, yeah?”

He didn’t know if Marco understood the connotations behind his words, but after blinking a few times, the freckled solider gave a bashful smile. “Yeah, we will.”

“And maybe…” The words tumbled out before Jean realised. He quickly checked himself and shifted nervously. His insides churning and his heart pounding way too loudly for his liking. God, he hoped Marco couldn’t feel it through their hands. “And maybe the two of us can… ask for a room together.” 

“Together?”

“I-if you want…”

Jean desperately tried to keep his eyes on anything but Marco. Oh look, had that house over there just turned a light on? Maybe someone was trying to get a glass of water. Or perhaps some little kid had woken up from a nightmare. 

He was suddenly tugged forward by the hand. Marco’s body was pressed against his, and a warm hand touched his cheek. Jean could feel it; Marco’s heart beating violently, the speed almost matching Jean’s. Marco breathed in, shaking slightly, before leaning down. As their faces drew closer, they watched each other, carefully judging the emotions in the other’s eyes, before Jean finally had enough and rushed forward to close the distant between their lips. 

The softness, the heat wrapping them, the way they seemed to fit so well together; it left Jean in a daze as he tasted Marco against him. There was nothing more beautiful than that moment. The endless scenery became just another passing sight. The sky became nothing but another night. The only thing that mattered, the only thing Jean cared about, was Marco’s lips on his. 

They broke away all too soon, holding a tender gaze as the breeze battered weakly against them. Marco moved the arm from Jean’s cheek to his waist, pulling Jean as close as possible in a tight hold. Jean felt the soft voice against his ear, “Yeah… you and me, then. Together.”

There was no way Jean could have kept the smile from taking over his face. He released Marco’s hand so the two of them could hold each other properly. Bodies pushed together. Chests moving together. Hearts racing together. 

Yes, this was right. Jean pressed his face into the crook of Marco’s neck. Breathing his scent. Feeling his warmth. It was all exactly right. Not long now: just a few more weeks and they’d be graduating. He and Marco will be standing in the top ten, and then the two of them would head for the interior. They’d share a room as new recruits serving the King. They’d get themselves a house safe and tucked away in the inner walls. They’d do it all hand in hand. 

Jean squeezed tighter, unable to even think about releasing the man he loved just yet. Instead, he muttered the promise once more. 

“Together.”


End file.
